All night
by Jeem
Summary: Korrasami week '13 - Day one; All Night. Korra finds herself at the Sato's estate doorstep in the pouring rain, deciding to act on her guilt and apologize to Asami.


_**Korrasami week 2013; Day one - All Night**_

It's not beta'd yet, but since I'm already late I wanted to post it as soon as I finished this one. Not sure if I'm all too satisfied with the outcome, but please let me know what _you _guys think!

And a huge thanks to my awesome beta-reader: _**FullMetalPrincess**_ for beta'ing! n_n

Enjoy! c:

* * *

The sky was grim, almost dark already by the many clouds that blocked any light from above. It was raining and the sound of thunder broke every few seconds; a thunderstorm had started in the late afternoon that day. The weather was in perfect synchronization with Korra's emotions at the moment. She walked through deserted streets, soaked to the bone already, but right now she couldn't find herself caring the tiniest bit. If she would get sick, it would be something to care about later.

She looked up and found herself in front of a rather familiar gate. A sigh slipped through her parted lips, figuring out where her feet had taken her to, without her mind really noticing; she was at the gate of Sato's mansion.

"Asami…" Korra breathed and felt her stomach and heart wrench when she said the woman's name, she felt incredibly guilty and had the urge to turn around and run away; but somehow she couldn't. She stood there; frozen, like a statue. Korra couldn't make her feet and legs move anywhere but forward, her one hand reached out and grabbed one of the bars of the gate. She pushed forward and opened it; she walked forward and carefully closed the bars behind her again. Another sigh escaped and Korra tried to straighten her shoulders, but failed; she felt weak, small, guilty and, honestly, pretty scared too. Somehow it seemed a bit ironic; she'd faced countless chi-blockers, equalists and of course Amon and hadn't been all _that_ scared; now she stood in front of her old friend's house and felt her heart in her throat.

.

The ender climbed up the many steps of the stairs that led to the front door of the estate and gulped when she took the door knocker in her hand and knocked it to the metal plate three times. She took two steps back and tried to brace herself for the confrontation, waiting for Asami to open the door and yell at her; which Asami had every right to. Korra heard the door open and squeezed her eyes shut, lowering her head; staring at her boots, which were completely soaked.

"Korra…?" Asami said, surprised to see the Avatar at her doorstep. "What are you doing? Come in already, you're all soaked!" Asami said, grabbing Korra by the arm and gently pulling her over the threshold. Korra looked up at the heiress, confused.

"Asami, I—"

"Not now, Korra. We'll talk later, let's get these soaked clothes off and warm you up again first," Asami interrupted the Avatar and turned around, facing the big stairs at the back of the hall they were standing in. "Mayrhe, could you please do me one more favor before you go home for the night?" Asami called.

"Of course ma'am, what can I do for you?" Someone answered from upstairs, Korra didn't see anyone and wondered who this 'Mayrhe' was; soon she figured it must've been Asami's housekeeper.

"Could you please get me some big bath towels and the extra bathrobe, along with some comfortable house wear?"

"Is it for you, Miss Sato?"

"No, I have a visitor. Same size bottoms, one and a half size bigger top. After that, could you please light the fire place? You're free to go after that, is that alright?"

"Of course Miss Sato, I'll be there in two minutes!"

"Thank you, Mayrhe!" Asami answered with a grateful smile and turned back to Korra, who was standing with her head bowed down; looking smaller than ever; probably because she was soaking wet and cold. "Come, let's get you some tea and sit down," Asami said and gently pulled Korra with her, towards the big living room. Korra still couldn't understand why Asami wasn't yelling at her, or even looking mad or anything like that.

They sat down on the couch, after a little protesting from Korra's side, but Asami insisted and said that a bit water couldn't do any harm in her opinion. Mayrhe had lit the fire in the fireplace and brought Asami the requested bath towels, bathrobe and house wear.

"Good night, Miss Sato," Mayrhe said and bowed. "Good night, Avatar Korra," she then said and bowed to Korra as well and left after Asami wished her a good night as well and told Mayrhe she didn't have to come back until tomorrow afternoon.

.

"Here, let me help you," Asami offered and took Korra's top off, making Korra's cheeks turn a deeper red than ever before. She could waterbend herself dry, but right now she mentally felt like she couldn't, so she let the non-bender help her taking off her soaked clothes. With a bit effort she kicked off her boots and pushed down her pants and loosened the hide around her waist, Asami was already handing her a bath towel. Korra took it from Asami, gratefully, then dried herself up a bit and let Asami put the bathrobe on her. That was when Korra took off her undergarments and bindings, followed by the fabric that held up her hair and sidebangs; making her hair fall down and spread out over the back of the bathrobe. "Let me dry your hair," Asami offered in a soft voice and took the other bath towel, starting to softly rub the brown hair dry with care. Korra closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her hair being played with. Asami's touch was very gentle and soft.

"Thanks," Korra said and she heard Asami smile behind her.

"You're welcome, _Avatar_," Asami answered and laid the towel over the side of the couch that was facing the fire. The brown-beige boots were in front of the fire, along with the rest of Korra's clothes. "_Now _you can tell me whatever you wanted to say to me earlier," she continued after she took a sip of her tea. Korra already drank half of hers, figuring the tea tasted like apples; she'd never had tea like that, but really liked the flavor.

"I… I think that… I was looking for some company, I guess…" Korra murmured and stared down at her hands, which were still a bit cold.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but… Why didn't you go to Mako for that…?" Korra sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"Please, don't mention him…" Korra answered in a whisper and turned her head away a little. She didn't want to talk about Mako, her former boyfriend, especially right now. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way, but… What I really want to say is that— I'm sorry, Asami, I want to apologize for everything and I should've done this a long time ago already and I'm sorry about that…!" She bit her lip in order to keep back the tears from falling; there was enough rain outside already.

"Oh Korra, is that it? Come over here," Asami replied softly and took Korra's body in her arms, softly caressing the Avatar's hair with her right hand. Korra couldn't hold back the tears now and just let them fall down; the rain wouldn't seem to stop anytime soon. "I've forgiven you for that already; I was just waiting for you to come back to me." The waterbender grabbed Asami's jacket that wasn't fastened and muffled her sobs in the dark red fabric, mentally apologizing to the heiress for ruining her clothes as well.

.

"Shh, it's alright… It's okay, Korra," Asami whispered in a soothing voice and rested her cheek on top of Korra's head while still holding the Avatar in her arms. The rain was ticking on the glass of the windows, the leaves of the trees and on the pavement outside the estate, thunder interrupting the sound of the rain every now and then. There was also the sound of wood burning and crackling in the fireplace, which was a nice addition; it always made the heiress feel calm and blissfully happy. Evenings like these were one of her favorites, just like summer evenings, when she could sit outside until past midnight with a glass of wine and a nice book to read and didn't need to worry about getting cold.

But tonight was even better, since Korra finally had come to her, even though it'd taken a while. Asami waited patiently and was now rewarded for that, even better than she imagined so many times before. She loved how she could feel Korra slowly warming up again in her arms, tears drying up and stopping from falling but still hands clasped around the fabric of her jacket.

"You mean that? You've for-forgiven me?" Korra stuttered, trying to catch her breath back while wiping away the almost dried up tears from her face. She leaned back a bit so she could look Asami in the eyes, not afraid anymore; she was completely naked already, under the bathrobe Asami lent to her. She felt like it didn't matter and she should just be honest and straight forward.

"Of course I mean that, Korra. Otherwise I wouldn't say so, I thought you knew me better," Asami answered and chuckled. Korra succeeded to put a smile on her face which was actually genuine, Asami made her feel better already. Korra noticed she wasn't so cold anymore either, but didn't want to move away, Asami's body was comfortable against hers.

"Guess I've spent too little time with you lately… Sorry about that, I should've come to you earlier…" Korra replied and rested her head against Asami's shoulder; shifting a bit so she wouldn't hurt Asami's collarbone by the weight.

"You're here now, aren't you?" Korra nodded, Asami was right; she was here now and that was probably what counted. "Honestly, I'm kinda happy you came tonight. I love nights like these, but it's nice to have someone to share it with…" Asami murmured and drank up the last bit of her tea. Korra frowned, wondering how Asami had meant that; it sounded… But then Korra mentally shook her head at the thought, the cold was probably getting to her brain.

"Thank you for letting me in, Asami. And for the bathrobe and all, of course," Korra said, truly grateful. The bathrobe was unbelievably soft and smelled like… Like Asami, she noticed. It smelled like Asami smelled; fresh flowers after rainfall. Korra carefully let go of Asami's jacket with one hand to bring the collar of the bathrobe closer to her face, trying not to make it too obvious. She softly sniffed and breathed in the nice and fresh scent, Korra wouldn't mind wearing it the rest of the evening and night… Suddenly Korra sat up, startling Asami by the sudden movement.

"You're welco— whoa, what is it, Korra?" Asami asked and looked at Korra with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's getting late and you probably want to go to sleep soon and I should go so you can—"

"Korra, Korra, hold on! You don't have to go anywhere, don't worry; you can stay here for the night. … If you want to, of course… You're free to go whenever you want, but it's still storming outside. You've finally dried and warmed up a bit, the efforts would be wasted…" Asami rattled, finally stopping in a whisper; afraid she'd scared off Korra already.

"You'd let me stay for the night…?" Korra asked, not sure if Asami was just being hospitable or actually didn't mind having her over for the night. But then she saw Asami nod and the Avatar smiled. Asami was an amazing friend to her, and she wish she would've treated her better in the past.

"If you want to…"

"Yeah, I'd _love_ that! I mean, if you _really _don't mind," Korra replied and saw Asami smile at her now too.

"But I think I should tell you something first… I completely understand if you change your mind after I told you, but I think you should know…" Asami said in a soft voice, almost a whisper. Korra raised her one eyebrow and waited, wondering what it could be that Asami wanted to say to her. "Korra… I… Look, I—" but Asami never finished her sentence; her mind blocked and she couldn't bring out anymore words. Instead she drew Korra back close to her and pressed her lips on Korra's, without really actually thinking about it.

Korra felt Asami's lips on hers, out of nowhere; a pang sounded in her head. She wasn't really expecting _this_ to happen, but she didn't push Asami away; something deep inside her '_clicked_'. Korra wasn't sure what it was or what it meant, but she noticed she couldn't help herself and answered Asami's kiss. It felt nice and good; it felt _right_. Korra noticed how her heartbeat sped up instantly and the blood in her veins ran faster than before, just like her breath came quicker; her skin seemed to glow and her stomach tingled.

"… Asami?" Korra breathed as their lips parted, she could hear Asami gulp while the heiress nodded at the same time, slowly.

"… Y-yes K-Korra…?" Asami stuttered in a barely audible whisper, the corners or Korra's lips curled up into a smile and she laid the palm of her one hand on Asami's cheek.

"I'd _love_ to stay, all night," Korra answered and felt herself blush a little, the tingling feeling in her stomach intensified as she waited for Asami to respond.

"… You would?" Asami asked and her eyes widened for a bit, then she smiled and flung her arms around Korra's neck, pressing her lips against Korra's again. She felt relieved, excited and really happy that Korra didn't change her mind even though she kissed her.

"Absolutely. _'I wouldn't say so, I thought you knew me better,'_" Korra quoted Asami and they both laughed before they shared another kiss. They would share many more kisses in front of the fireplace that night and many nights after that.


End file.
